Rarity
Rarity is one of the main characters of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is a unicorn pony who works as a fashion designer in Ponyville. Background Rarity was born in Ponyville, but at a very young age, she and her family moved to Canterlot, where she was raised. She became very interested in fashion, and ultimately, she moved back to Ponyville, and once becoming a young adult, she opened up her own shop known as the Carousal Boutique, working as a designer and seamstress. Like Applejack, she was also once a soldier in the Equestrian Army who saw heavy fighting in the Kirin War, serving alongside Applejack, though it's hinted she has unpleasant memories of the conflict. Since then, Rarity has had a particularly close bond with Applejack. When Twilight Sparkle comes moves to Ponyville, she becomes one of her close friends, being a member of Twilight's circle. As such, she often helps Twilight in battling evil forces or embarking on perilous adventures, while in her spare time, she designs and manufactures clothing. Appearance Rarity is a unicorn with white fur with a violet mane and tail. Her mane and tail are styled and she also has blue eyes. She also speaks in a British accent. Personality and Traits Rarity is shown to be a very histrionic, orderly and has fine attention to detail and is a staunch perfectionist. Even so, she is still incredibly kind, considerate, helpful, caring and very generous. She is most often very polite and friendly towards others and tries her best to help them out to the best of their desires. She also has a strong tendency to be giddy and can be very cheerful and playful at times. She is often very attention seeking and has a love of beauty, and she also has a tendency to be over dramatic and stress out easily. She is also shown to be very cowardly and can be very hysterical and overzealous, often being very dramatic in some situations, and is also very clumsy. However, she is still highly grateful, and she is very independent and is capable of handling herself. She is very caring to others and is very helpful, often showing a generous attitude. She often behaves in a very refined and fancy manner, and though she can be self centered and a bit stuck up at times, she always tries to be sensitive to others and is always there for her friends when they need her. As time goes on, she becomes much more willing to get her hooves dirty in order to help her friends. Skills and Abilities Rarity has the normal unicorn ability to levitate objects. She also has a unique magical ability to find and discover gems. Along with this, she is an expert designer and a skilled seamstress, and she has a a very fine attention to detail. Despite her delicate and refined demeanor, she has proven to have tremendous fighting capabilities, and being much stronger than she looks. Trivia Category:MLP: FIM Category:Heroes Category:Animal Characters Category:Sophisticated Category:Adventurers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Altruistic Category:Damsels Category:Cowards Category:Femme Fatale Category:Weaklings Category:Extremists Category:Guardians Category:Ingenue Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Egotists Category:Lawful Category:Lustful Category:Neutral Category:Nurturer Category:Obsessed Category:Fighter Category:Deal Makers Category:Hard Workers Category:Bully Slayers Category:Optimists Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:In Love Characters Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Dimwits Category:Forgivers Category:Sadomasichists Category:Rogue Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Right Hand Category:Determinators Category:Fanatics Category:Gadgeteers Category:Elementals Category:Recurring Category:Empowered Characters Category:Con Artists Category:Selfless Category:Advocates Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:The Messiah Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Comedic Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Business Characters